I Know You
by FunkyDancingDinos
Summary: They teased and taunted. They grew up and they learned to love. DracoPansy drabble. All dialogue. A bit fluffy.


** Note: **_All diaglogue. It's long, but hopefully effective. Please reivew._

---

"Father I _refuse _to play with _her_! She cries because she doesn't like to fly."

"Draco, you'll take Miss Parkinson outside and play with her, and I don't want to hear you complain again."

---

"Pansy, _please _be nice to young Malfoy. Don't push him in the sand again."

"He's mean."

"No he's not."

"He calls me ugly."

"... He's a boy. It's what they do."

"Do I _have _to play with him?"

"Just for a little while, then we'll leave."

"Why do I have to wear this dress, mummy? _It itches_."

"To look nice."

"Can I bring Teddy?"

"Ask your father."

---

"Pansy, go outside and play with Draco. And _don't _tear your dress today."

"Yes mummy."

"Draco, make sure you show Pansy the new flowers we planted. I'm sure she'd love them."

"Yes mother."

"And, Draco, don't dirty your robes."

"Yes ma'am."

"Come on, _Pansy_..."

---

"Let's play tea."

"**No**."

"How about princess and a prince."

"**No**."

"Then lets go pick flowers for our mummy's."

"**No**."

"_Why not_?"

"Because, we're going to find snakes."

"_I will not_!"

"You have to."

"I won't do it. _Teddy _doesn't like snakes."

"Then put that stupid toy down and get up."

"You're mean and rude."

"I'm a _man_."

"No you're not. My father is."

"So am I! Father says that in a few years I'll have the whole mansion to myself."

"My daddy told me that soon I'll marry a handsome man who will take care of _me _for the rest of my life."

"No man will _ever _want to be around _you _for the rest of their lives."

"**Yes they will**! Mummy says boys will line up for me when I start school in a few years."

"Your to ugly and annoying. **Only a Hufflepuff would ever love you**."

---

"Draco, darling, please hurry up. You're going to be late on your _first _day of school."

"Malfoy's are never late, Narcissa."

"Draco will be. _He grooms himself longer than I do_, Lucius!"

"He only wants to look nice for his first day, Cissa."

"I give him ten minutes and then I'm leaving _without _him."

"Then what would the point of leaving be?"

---

"Will Millie be there, mother?"

"Of course she will. She's going to start her first year as well."

"Good. That means I won't have to stay with Draco on the train."

"Pansy, please be nice to him."

"I am. He's just not nice to me..."

"Why?"

"He's jealous because I'm better at flying than him."

"_Pansy_--,"

"I don't want to sit with him!"

"Millicent and you both can sit with him. Draco Malfoy is an excellent choice of company, Pansy. Remember that."

"Yes daddy."

---

"Draco, show Miss Parkinson to your compartment."

"_But she's not sitting with us_!"

"Now, Draco, you, Crabbe, and Goyle can share the compartment. Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode will be joining you. She's a fine girl. Excellent taste in plants and fabrics. And don't tease Miss Bulstrode about her size, that's isn't nice."

"... Fine."

---

"You too can sit by the door. Don't bother us."

"Who said _you _got the window seat."

"**I **did."

"Well, I want one to."

"No. That's where Goyle is sitting."

"Goyle won't mind, do you Goyle?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thank you Millie."

"Great now I have to look at her ugly face the whole way there."

"It's not like I want to go blind by your hair, either."

---

"Oh Millicent. Look, it's Harry Potter!"

"Stop giggling. I can't concentrate."

"You're just upset because he turned your alliance down. You know you don't have to take out everything on me."

---

"Please have a seat--,"

"Come on, Millie. We can sit over here--,"

"I will assign tables for the rest of the year."

"Just watch me have to sit with Goyle..."

"Millicent--,"

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson are at the front table--,"

"_Nooooo_!"

---

"Parkinson, put your stuff on the floor. There's no room for it."

"I will not put my satchel on the ground. It's dirty. It cost me a fortune."

"Well then find somewhere else to sit."

"If I could, I would gladly sit anywhere, but with you."

---

"Potter... He'll get what he deserves soon."

"...You can be on the Quidditch team next year."

"That's not the point, Parkinson. He's no suppose to be on the team. If it wasn't for me--,"

"Malfoy, I know. Now will you finish up with that book. We still have a potions essay to do."

---

"I can't believe it's already Christmas. I haven't bought a single gift yet."

"Not even me?"

---

"We're having a Christmas dinner at the Malfoy's."

"Oh joy..."

"Don't be cynical."

---

"Oh, Pansy! It's beautiful. Where did you find this charm? Mother and father searched for a week and couldn't find it."

"Mother found it when she went to France with Mrs. Malfoy."

"It's so rare. Did you know that the moonstone reads your mood?"

"What is yours?"

"Blue. That means I'm happy. Let's see what yours is!"

"Okay... Orange. What's that?"

"Um, it's means your nervous or tired."

"Well, tired I am..."

"Have you seen Draco yet?"

"No. And I really don't care to. Not after how he acted. I can't believe he hit Theo. It was only a peck! It's not like I went and snogged him in the greenhouse."

---

"Hey."

"Hi, Draco."

"Why are you still up? Everyone's gone to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Your eyes say other wise."

"Oh, like you can tell.."

"I can. I know you."

"That'd be a first for you. Did you want something? I'm trying to read."

"You're still mad aren't you?"

"What does this face say?"

"Yes."

"Good. If that's all you wanted--,"

"I'm sorry.."

"... What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Pansy."

"I think you should, because I've never heard you say what I think I just heard you say."

"Don't get use to it. I just don't like having you mad at me."

"Say it."

"I'm sorry."

"...Really...?"

"Ye--,"

"-- Oh Draco!--,"

"Pan- Parkinson, I can't breath.."

"Oh sorry. Um, I think I'll just go to bed..."

"... Hey, Pans?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you saw the game. You're not really ugly. I think your pretty. Granger doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight... Pansy?"

"Don't tell _anyone _about, you know, what I said..."

---

"Parkinson, I think we should go to the library-- _why are you crying_?"

"Just leave me alone, Draco."

"**What**?"

"Please. Just _go_."

---

"Theodore broke up with me."

"He doesn't deserve you."

"He was really nice."

"So. I'm nice."

"You call me pug-nose and fat."

"When we were first years and kids."

"That wasn't _that _long ago."

"I never liked him anyway."

"But _I did_."

"Why? He never talks. He didn't even write you over the summer."

"I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Fine. Be a spoiled brat-"

"You would _never _understand anyway! You don't know the first thing about love, Draco. All you care about is yourself! You don't know how I've felt..."

"You know, maybe he broke up with you because your so stubborn and over-dramatic!"

"... _You're a jerk_!!"

---

"Did you really mean that?"

"No."

"Neither did I."

---

"And, I called Granger a mudblood, _and_... _You had to have been there! _Weasley tried to attack me with some stupid hex, but it**... It back fired**! On _him_! He ended up puking slugs up all over the place!"

"Serves him right."

"Weasley's shouldn't be allowed in school."

"I agree with you Parkinson. Nor mudbloods. Father told mother that he's going to talk to Fudge about it in front of the council soon."

"Oh but, the _twins_--,"

"That's utterly repulsive, Bulstrode."

---

"What's going on? Why is the train stopping. We can't be there yet?"

"I don't know. Crabbe, go find out why we've stopped."

"But, why _me_, Malfoy?"

"Because, I said so-- _What's that_?"

"... Dra-- Draco.. Draco, is that you? Where did the lights go?"

"I'm over here Pans. Here, hold my hand."

"Close the door, Goyle. You're letting the cold air in."

"It's not open."

"It's freezing... I'm scared."

"Don't worry Pansy. I'm here... You can use my cloak."

---

"We have our first Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"Yeah..."

"We should go get a butterbeer."

"Or we could find Potter and torment him! _Maybe a dementor will show up_... But I really don't like them..."

---

"I can't believe Draco of all people didn't remember my birthday."

"Has he _ever_?"

"When we were little. But his mother was the one to remember. And I even wrote it in my notes so when he copied it he would see..."

"We can still go to Honeydukes if you want?"

"Or to the robe shop."

"You too go ahead. I think I'll go take a walk..."

---

"_Happy birthday, Pansy_."

"**Draco**! You scared me. I thought I was the only one up here... You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. You're my best friend."

"I thought you forgot."

"I did. But I saw it in your notes. Sly trick. You just wanted something expensive."

"Of course!... I'm _kidding _Draco. But thank you."

---

"Will he be alright? He's not going to die will he? There was so much blood, Madam Pompfrey. I've never seen him in so much pain. I've known him since I was a child. I've never seen Draco--,"

"Miss Parkinson. _Please_. Malfoy will be just fine. It's just a small wound. He'll be healed within a couple of days."

"Can I sit with him?"

"Maybe another time--,"

"Oh _please_! I want to make sure he's really okay."

"I can assure you, he'll be just-- Oh, fine. But _don't _wake him up. And here, dry your eyes with this."

"Thank you!"

---

"...Pan.. _Pansy_?"

"Oh Draco! Thank Merlin! I was so worried about you.."

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you be alright?"

"I will be once they put that great ugly bird down. Father is going to take that great oaf of a professor to trial."

"Good... Are you-- Are you _sure _you're okay? It looks _so _painful."

"I'd feel better if you held my hand."

---

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?"

"Only a little."

"I hope your father gets rid of that horrible man! You could've died!"

---

"I really _hate _that Granger-Cow!"

"Me to."

"She thinks she can out smart me! I don't think so. I'm going to show her up once and for all."

---

"Draco! What in the world happened to your eye? It's all bruised... Who did this to you?"

"Uh, no one. I just--,"

"**Liar**. I know you well enough to know."

"..._Granger_..."

"Why, I'll _KILL _that filthy mudblood!"

"It was a cheap shot."

"She's a cheap whore. I bet she snogs Potter and Weasley every night before she goes to bed."

".._Ouch_!"

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bruise. Nothing a potion can't fix... _That feels nice_."

"... _Draco_..."

"_Hmm... You have soft skin_."

"... Th.. _Thank you_."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Y...yes."

"Why are you shaking--,"

"Pansy! You **have **to see this-- ..._Oh_. Um.. I'll just go--,"

"-- No! Wait Millie. I'll be right there... I'm sorry... I'll talk to you later."

---

"You should visit for the summer."

"Don't I always? I usually have no choice."

"Maybe you could spend a few nights over, so we can go to the lake. I'll show you the constellations."

"I love stars."

"I know."

"How?"

"I saw you outside the other day, watching them... I didn't mean to, I was coming back form Quidditch practice and noticed you. You looked different."

"How so?"

"I don't really know. You just looked peaceful..."

"I was."

"Father bought a new broom. You be a chaser on our team when the gang comes over."

"Oh joy..."

---

"Pansy are you almost packed?"

"Yes mother. Just a few more things and I'll be down."

"Good _heavens_, Pansy. Do you really need _all this_? You're only going to be there for a week."

"Well, while you and father are drink goblin-made-wine, mother, I'll be playing in the dirt like a boy--,"

"No you won't."

"-- and dirtying up my robes. I should at least be prepared."

"You're bringing your finest dresses?"

"Just in case, um, _Mrs. Malfoy ask me to tea_!"

---

"Pansy! It's wonderful to see you again. Oh, Rose, she's grown up so beautifully..! Draco talks about you constantly, he said you were having to fend wizards away, but I didn't think you'd grown pretty."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Is Draco here right now?"

"He's out back, dear. By the garden."

"Mother, I'll write you. Have a safe trip."

"Be a good girl, Pansy."

---

"Draco!"

"You're just in time."

"For what?"

"Come look at what father bought me."

"What are they?"

"Tickets. To see the Quidditch World Cup! Are you going?"

"No."

"Blaise is going to. His new step-father is a Quidditch player and got top-box tickets too."

"... _Oh_. Well that's nice."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just, tired. Long day."

"... You should come with us."

"You're going with your family, Draco. I don't want to be a burden."

"Mother thinks of you as family, so there won't be any problem."

"I can't go. I'm going to.. To my aunt's."

---

"Okay, I'm seeker. Crabbe, Goyle, you're beaters. Vaisley and Parkinson are chasers. And Blaise, you can be keeper."

"Make Pansy a keeper. _I'm chaser_."

"No. She can't play keeper."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't. Zabini, play keeper. She's not strong enough for it."

".. **Yes I am**!"

---

"Saint Potter... Gets everything he wants, doesn't he?"

"I think that old bat rigged it so Potter's name would come out of the goblet."

"Father will not be happy about this. I'm going to make Potter miserable this year."

"Maybe he'll get really hurt in the tournament."

---

"Draco?"

"Go away."

"It's just me."

"I don't care. Go away."

"That man's insane, Draco... He had no right to do that. Are you alright?"

"... He humiliated me. In front of everyone."

"I know."

"For once, I just wish everything wasn't about Potter."

"It's not... He won't win. We know it, Draco. Krum will. No doubt."

"Or pretty boy, Diggory."

"He _is _pretty..."

"He's a blood traitor."

"You know, I think that ferret disguise really fit you."

"**Shut up**."

"No. Really. I thought you looked cute for once."

"I'm always cute."

"No, you're handsome... _Don't give me that look_! Okay, you're cute."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Now I am."

---

"Oh Millie, this is the best news yet! _A ball_!"

"For _you_. No one will ask me."

"Yes they will. It'll be our first ball away from home!"

"Pansy, no one will ask me. _I'm fat_."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am. Why can't I be like you? Your thin and beautiful. Wizards stare at you when you walk."

"No they don't."

"_Draco does_."

"Draco watches over me, not check me out."

"He did today-- _Pansy, you're blushing_!"

"_What_!? No I'm not! It's just humid in here, that's all... What color is your dressrobes?"

"Black. Because I'm fat."

"No your not. Stop saying that. You're just broader."

"Same thing..."

"**Augh**!"

---

"You want to go for a walk?"

"_Right now_, Draco? It's sort of late."

"Just for a moment."

"Alright. Millie, will you put my books away for me?"

"Yeah."

"_Thanks_... So where we going?"

"I don't know..."

"Are you okay? You look a little clammy."

"I'm fine."

"Did you want to go to the Quidditch pitch. It's lovely at this time."

"That'd be fine."

"Did you hear that Krum found a date for the ball already. But he won't tell anyone who."

"Yeah. It's probably some Ravenclaw."

"Better than a Hufflepuff or one of those French girls; they're _to _showy."

"True."

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Sort of."

"Okay then..."

"Wait till we get down there."

---

"Pansy, will you be my date for the Yule ball?"

"Did your mother put you up to this?"

"No!"

"Okay then."

"_Really_?"

"Of course. Who else would I want to go with?"

"I don't know. Blaise?"

"What? Blaise? I'd rather not."

"But... Greengrass said--,"

"Is a liar. Blaise is just my study partner for transfiguration. Nothing more. He's to immature anyway. She just wants you ask to her, because _she's _had a crush on _you _since our first year when you were dared to _kiss her_."

"It was on the cheek."

"She doesn't know her human anatomy to well then..."

---

"**I knew it**!"

"Knew what?"

"That Draco would ask you!"

"Don't be stupid. You couldn't have possibly known."

"Pansy, look around. _Everyone _knows he fancies you."

"Draco? **Hardly**."

"He cursed that poor Harvey bloke for grabbing you."

"He's just protective."

"He invited you over for the _summer_."

"We're best friends, Millicent."

"He walks with you to every class, and defends you."

"Best friends, once again."

"You're blind. I know you like him."

"_Best friends_."

---

"Davies, have you seen Pan-- _You look beautiful_."

"Thank you! You don't look to bad either, Malfoy."

"Not you, Davies. I was talking to Pansy."

"Oh..."

---

"I look silly, don't I?"

"You look nice."

"_Liar_."

"You're one person I never lie to, Pans. You're the prettiest girl here."

"Prettier than Granger?.."

"**_Always_**."

---

"My feet hurt. I've danced more than I've ever danced before."

"Me too. Lets go get a drink."

"Alright--"

"Parkinson, would you like to dance?"

"Oh."

"She doesn't want to dance with _you_, Nott."

---

"After what he did to me, and he ask me to dance."

"That was two years ago."

"And when you get heart-broken for the first time, you'll understand."

---

"It's so pretty tonight."

"So are you."

".. Thanks."

"Did you have fun?"

"More than I ever have, I think. You're not so bad of a dancer, Malfoy."

"Neither are you Parkinson."

"Did you see Longbottom? He looked pathetic. I actually felt bad for Weasley."

"Not me."

"Draco... Thank you for asking me."

"It's what friends are for..."

_And he shrugs like it means nothing, as always. Millie is wrong. Draco doesn't fancy me..._

"I guess so."

"What?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Never mind..."

"No, just tell me, Draco."

"Have you ever thought about... Us?"

"Of course I have, dolt."

"No... I mean, _us_."

"There is no us... Is there?"

"What if there was?"

"Do you always have to answer my questions with a question?"

"I'm serious Pansy."

"I know. Me too... We should get back, before anyone comes looking for us. It's a little chilly out here and I'm sure Daphne is just dying to--_Oomph_!"

---

"Where in the world did you go? I looked for you for ten minutes. Crabbe got sick from eating to many sweets. Why are you blushing?"

"Follow me."

"_Okaaayy_... Where we going?"

"The girls lavatory."

"Why?"

"Because... _Draco kissed me_!"

"When?"

"Just now.. Oh Millie, it was like I had always dreamed! It was so random and sweet. I was talking and out of nowhere, he grabbed me and kissed me. Oh Mille! _My first **real **kiss_...!"

"I _knew _it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you liked him!"

"... I... Well, it was sudden... Okay. I've kind of liked him for a while.. But he's my best friend aside from you..."

"Was it nice?"

"It was more than nice! It was so gentle and sweet. I felt so warm, Millie, almost like I could just... _Fly away_!"

---

"Come on, Pans. It can't take you twenty minutes to put your shoes on."

"I'm almost ready. I'll be down in a minute!"

"What? I can't hear you. Can't I just come up there?"

"No!"

---

"Who do you think will when?"

"Sadly, I have a feeling pretty boy will."

"Draco, you should be nice. He's really not that bad... For a Hufflepuff."

"I don't care."

"I know. Come on, before they start the task without us."

---

"What's going on?"

"Diggory is dead!"

"What? How?"

"It looks like Potter killed him."

"Draco, look!... What's happened?"

"He's back."

"What? Who?"

"The Dark Lord."

"How--,"

"My father said something to mother over the break... I overheard them whispering in fathers study."

---

"Mother? Will the Parkinson's being joining us?"

"Not tonight, Draco. Pansy's been ill."

"What is wrong?"

"She's had a bit of a cold..."

"Tell father I apologize for not being at dinner. I'm going out, mother."

---

"Oh Draco! We didn't know you were coming over. Pansy didn't say anything..."

"She didn't invite me. I just wanted to see her. Is she alright?"

"She'll be better soon. She caught a little flu. Nothing to harmful. You can wait for her to wake if you like, do you know the way?"

"Thank you. I believe I do."

---

"Good evening."

"**Draco**?! What are you doing here?"

"Mother said you were sick. I wanted to see you."

"I'm not dressed."

"I'm okay with that."

"Wipe that smirk from your face, mister! I haven't brushed my hair."

"Lay back down, Pans. You look fine..."

"I look horrible."

"I think your beautiful."

"I'm pale as the moon out."

"I like the way you look."

"You're sucking up."

"Malfoy charm."

"It's no good."

"Liar... You're even beautiful when you look your worst."

"It's not working."

"You know what I like most about you? Your eyes."

"I give up."

---

"Draco... Draco, wake up."

"Wha-- what time is it?"

"Almost six."

"Damn. Mother will kill me."

"It's alright. Father sent her an owl when he found you sleeping in the chair."

"Do you feel any better?"

"I do. Still stuffy though. I suppose that will take a while to recover--"

"You're beautiful when your sleeping."

---

"Prefects, Millie!"

"That's practically royalty!"

"I get my own bathroom!"

"Don't you share with Gryffindor's though?"

"Well, yes... But I hear it's huge. Last year Daphne went in and said that you could fit the whole Weasley's house in it!"

"That doesn't make it to big then."

---

"I really don't like Professor Umbridge, Draco."

"Father says she's the best."

"She's a terrible bore."

"Only to make Potter miserable."

"She does a good job of it. I'm never going to finish this essay."

---

"Miss Parkinson, I'm in need of your help."

"Anything, Professor."

"Such a loyal young witch. I need you to help me keep a watch out."

"What for?"

"Any thing that goes against my rules."

---

"Potter's hiding them in a secret room, Draco."

---

"Draco, what are you doing in here?"

"They arrested father."

"What?"

"It's Potter's fault... They took him to Azkaban."

"They can't keep him there for long, not with out trial. Where's your mother?"

"With my aunt."

"Bellatrix?"

"She's watching over her. Mother doesn't take to bad news well..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'll kill him."

---

"Where have you been?"

"Studying."

"For school?"

"... Don't worry about it."

"I've missed you."

"Pans... Not right now... I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep. I'll lay with you'd like."

"Don't tempt me."

"Would it work?"

"Yes.. No. Yes. Don't."

"Why not?"

"You should just go home. It's not safe for you to be out this late."

"I'm always safe with you, Draco."

"I'm weak."

"I think your strong."

"You don't need to be here."

"I want to though. I want to be with you. I haven't seen you in three weeks, Draco. I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'm just tired. They still haven't trialed father."

"They will."

"No. No they aren't."

"You need sleep. Your pale and haggard, Draco."

"I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do."

"Can I help?"

"No."

"Look at me."

"Pans..."

"Look at me, Draco Malfoy. Kiss me."

"Pansy, I can't lose my concentration right now."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Will you at least kiss me goodnight before I leave."

"You're a horrible witch."

"And, I love you too."

---

"My God! Draco, what happened to you?"

"I can't..."

"Come in, hurry. Before mother or father see you here."

"Thank you."

"Shush. Don't talk, Just lay down and take your robes off. I'll get some potions."

"No. Just lay with me."

"Draco, your bleeding... Can't I at least clean you up?"

"I can allow that. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Dragon. Here take this, it will help you sleep."

"Thanks-- ouch."

"I'm sorry. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I can't... I'm sorry... I want to, but you'd never believe me."

"I believe everything you say. Your arm is bleeding, let me find something to wrap it up with--"

"NO! Don't touch it."

"Draco--"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Please. I'll clean later. Just lay with me tonight till I fall asleep."

---

"I love you."

---

"Did you mean what you said on the train?"

"... Yes."

"So you joined the ranks?"

"Pansy.. It's not like that.. I'm.."

"You could die."

"I'll risk my life."

"What about us?"

"What about us? We're still together, aren't we?"

"Yes. But..."

"Pansy, I won't let anything happen. Just forget about it all."

"I will try, but only for you."

---

"Have you seen Draco?"

"Not since last night."

"He missed dinner three nights in a row."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I'll leave him some bread by his bed anyway."

---

"Where have you been?!"

"Not now."

"Why are you ignoring me?!"

"I'm not. I've just been busy."

"You've skipped classes, your matches, and meals."

"I don't think I can last much longer."

"What are talking about?"

"I'm going to fail.. Him... He'll kill me..."

"Draco.. Don't talk like that, it scares me."

"I just wanted to make father proud. I wanted to win one up against Potter. I wanted to be brave for you. I wanted to be the best for mother. I've failed.."

"Oh, Draco..."

---

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going to complete my task tonight."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll find a place. I'll come back for you, Pansy."

"I love you."

"I know."

---

"I will miss you."

"Be careful."

"I will. Pansy, stay in here tonight. And don't tell anyone what I told you."

"Promise."

"I love you..."

---

"Dumbledore is dead."

Oh Draco... Be careful...

"Snape killed him."

What?

---

"I can't stand not having Draco here with me, Millie... I'm so lonely without him."

"He'll come back."

---

"It's been a month, Millie... I haven't heard anything from him."

---

"Any word?"

"No."

"He's trying."

"What if he forgot about me?"

"The Draco Malfoy I know would never forget you."

---

"Draco should be here with us. It's wrong that were leaving school for good without him..."

---

"Miss Parkinson?"

"Yes?"

"Gerald Miles. I'm from the Ministry of Magic. I'm afraid I have bad news for you."

"Wh.. What is it?"

"Your mother was killed in a raid last night."

---

"Millie, you're not going to leave me will you?"

"He'll come back."

"Everyone I love is gone..."

"You still have your father."

---

"Happy Christmas, Dragon..."

---

"It's been almost four years, Millicent."

"Maybe it's time to move on."

"I can't move without him."

---

"Just one date, Pansy. He's a nice guy."

"And I remember when it was me trying to find you a date. You owe me."

"It's the other way around."

---

"He kissed me."

"And?"

"I kissed him back."

"**Good**."

"I like the way Draco kissed me better."

"He's gone, Pansy."

---

"... Pansy?"

"Yes? May I help you?-- **Oh God. _Draco_**? Is that you?!"

"You're even more beautiful than you were the last time I saw you."

---

"Oh Millie! It was him! I promise. In flesh and blood. He was there!"

"_Draco_?"

"Yes! His hair is longer and pulled back like his father did, but everything else as the same.. His eyes and smirk."

"I haven't seen you this happy in years."

---

"Where did you go?"

"Here and there."

"You never wrote me."

"I couldn't..."

"You left me alone."

"I never meant to hurt you. _I missed you, Pans_."

---

"They cleared my name."

"I know."

"I never did anything."

"Did you kill anyone."

"_Pans_..."

"Don't answer. I don't want to know."

"I want to marry you."

"You can't."

"Why?"

"It's too soon."

"I love you."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend. And possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You still have that Malfoy charm."

"Not much has changed."

"Five years is an awful long time."

"Not _near _long enough."

---

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Marry me, Pansy Parkinson."

---

"I haven't seen you smile in so long."

"I love him, father."

"You always have."

_And always will..._

"I never thought this day would come."

"I never wanted it too. No man in my mind will ever be good enough for you, but Mister Malfoy is as close as they come."

"Thank you."

"I remember when you hated him..."

"He still teases me, sometimes.."

"He always will... You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're mother will be proud-- there's our queue to go. Are you ready?"

"Since I was twelve."

---

"Your stuck with me _forever _now, Malfoy."

"And I can't wait to stare at your lovely face, every night from now on. And cover you in kisses."

"That's tempting."


End file.
